Aftermath
by Little Goose Girl
Summary: Chapter 7: Final chapter. The conclusion of one dream opens up the possibility for new dreams. But victory should feel happier than this. Varying degrees of Marv/Ahim, Luka/Doc, Joe/Ahim, Marv/Luka Marv/Food, Gai/SS
1. Marvelous: Emptiness is Only Temporary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **When all is said and done after the final epic battle, what is left for the crew of the Gokai Galleon? Only they can decide. M/A, L/D, J/A, G/SS

**A/N: **I will get around to the gajillion other stories I've started at some point. I promise. I'm just entirely lacking inspiration for any of them at the moment :-( Apologies. But in the meantime, here's some rubbishy rubbish* :-D I've been toying around with this idea for a while, but it's midnight in Australia, I should be asleep, so of course now is the perfect time to write it. Gah.

*not fit for human consumption

**A/N2: **For the purposes of this story, I've had to make a quick decision on what the Greatest Treasure is. A popular school of thought is that it is something metaphorical, i.e.: a home, freedom, peace, etc. (Any or all of the above). So please, no flaming re: lameness of Greatest Treasure. Just go with it, we can safely assume the real Greatest Treasure will probably be nothing like this :-p Teehee. Lameness abounds.

**AFTERMATH**

**Emptiness is only temporary**

And it was done. The greatest treasure found, and hardly what he expected. Bandages and plasters were the evidence of what passed. And the pain. But any price to pay for the greatest treasure in the universe. His dream.

Joe moved aside as he passed, not looking into his eyes. Anger, perhaps. Resentment. He could not blame him. Was it fear? Apprehension? Luka moaned at the table, reaching for her aching side.

He made his way to the crows' nest, peering out into the night sky. They celebrated, the people of Earth. The bright, colourful, peaceful explosions filled the sky. They celebrated their freedom. He celebrated the achievement of his lifelong ambition. If only this felt more like a celebration.

The empty feeling somewhere deep inside, permeating a darkness to every fibre of his being. Who was he? Someone who would risk the lives and dreams of his crew for his own dream. He could not forgive himself.

He looked out at the stars, infinite. Uncountable. How many had the Zangyack once controlled? How many did they still occupy? In his mind, the numbers were uncomfortably close. That war was far from over. As important a figure as Ackdos Gil was, he was only one man. The Zangyack army was a behemoth. They were wounded, but far from out.

He did not like to think about that. That was not his concern. For now, he had to fix his own mess. How could he decide what to do next—a thought he had not had for these ten years past—when he did not know what to do now?

How could he face his crew?

An undefinable amount of time passed. Minutes, hours, days, months—he hardly knew, lost in his thoughts. It could not have been long, but it felt so long. Then he felt her hand on his arm. He would not look at her, but his face turned ever so slightly in her direction.

"Marvelous-san," she said hesitantly. He did not flinch or shy from her touch, so she continued with growing confidence. "It's okay, you know?"

"I left you all," he said gruffly. It was a fact. "You could have died. Any of you could've died. You nearly did."

She forcibly grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to face her full-on. He did not know how she found the strength or the energy after all they had been through.

"But you came back, Marvelous-san," she said quietly but determinedly. "You came back."

He came back. He always came back to them. But now he had achieved his dream. And now he had nothing. Empty.

**Wooooh, so a bit more of an introspective/unfun fic than I usually do. I can't help it. Thinking about the end of Gokaiger stirs up less than chipper feelings in me. I don't want it to end! :-(**

**As always, feedback truly appreciated. This is new terrain for me, and necessitates some OOC-ness, so suggestions/constructive criticism would be just what the Hakase ordered ;-)**

**Little Goose**


	2. Luka: Good Intentions are Not Gold

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed! I always appreciate hearing from you :-) I already have most of this story planned/written, so it's just a matter of touching it up before posting. Just a warning, in terms of tones/themes, this story might seem a bit all over the place—you'll see why.

**A/N2: **WOAH! Okay, sorry, but this just BLEW MY MIND and I had to share it with all of you. (even though it is completely irrelevant). I saw on a discussion board that someone mentioned how Ahim's name is a pun (Ahim de Famille – I'm of the family). Now, I thought – what if they've taken it further? So I jumped onto Google translate, and typed in her full name. It's French for "Achim Family". Now who, or what, is Achim? Well, I'm here to tell you it was a town in Germany (thanks, Wikipedia) which was SET ON FIRE hundreds of years ago! Sounds familiar, right? These writers are really very, very clever.

**AFTERMATH**

**Good intentions are not gold**

She had come so far, but in another way, it was back to square one. She smiled as Gai—complete with sling and a face half-hidden by bandages—danced around the cabin. Yes, she knew the truth in the tales of the Universe's Greatest Treasure. Peace, freedom from oppressors, a safe home—truly worth more than everything else in the universe combined.

But freedom and nice morals did not buy her the planet she so longed for, the planets she'd dared dream for. The image of Cain as she had last seen him flickered unbidden into her mind. He'd been working hard; he was making her dream a possibility. She could join him. Together, they could build the sanctuary for the orphans the Zangyack fleet created.

Doc brought over a bowl of broth, placing it in front of her with a smile. She answered it in turn. He took the seat opposite her. Joe was stalking by the base of the stairwell, glaring up every so often. His stride was awkward, thrown off by the heavy limp of his left leg. She had watched him attempt to sit down on the couch a number of times, but his nervous, angry energy got the better of him, and he'd be up and about again almost as soon as he'd touched the seat.

"I never thought about what to do after," Doc said, stirring his broth with a distant, glazed look.

"I'm considering joining up with Cain," she said, exhaling on the spoon of the steaming liquid before sipping it.

Doc's eyes sharpened with amazing rapidity as his head snapped in her direction. He did not say anything. What was there to say?

"But it would be too weird," she added.

Doc relaxed ever so imperceptibly, before asking, "What do you mean?"

"It's what I want," she said slowly, trying to find the words. "But he's done all the work. I'm not opposed to skipping out on the hard work usually, but this is something I want to earn."

"You _have_ earned it," Doc said quietly, immediately stomping on his own foot.

"Not exactly," she smiled wryly. "I won't tailgate Cain. Besides," she looked around the cabin fondly. Marvelous and Ahim were descending the stairs from the crows' nest, Joe was picking a fight with an unfortunate Gai and winning, Nav'i was roosting on the captain's chair. "I don't think I'm quite ready to leave yet."

"Good," Doc said firmly, before colouring and looking away.

"Good?" Luka asked, perplexed.

Doc was silent for a moment before turning to her with a look of almost unprecedented determination on his face. "Good," he said firmly.

**And that is extended drabble no.2 done and dusted :-) Thanks to all those who have been reading so far. As you may or may not have guessed, each character will get their own chapter, with a group one to round it up at the end.**

**As always, feedback is not only encouraged, it is begged for. New terrain, remember? :-p**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Little Goose**


	3. Gai: The Hero is the Fan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: Thanks very much to those who have reviewed :-) The following chapter is the conclusion (of sorts) for our favourite fanboy, Ikari Gai :-D**

**AFTERMATH**

**The Hero is the Fan**

He had at last calmed down—or, rather, had been made to calm down. He glared—as much as he can ever glare—out the corner of his eye at Joe who stood scowling by the staircase. It'd just been harmless dancing, that was all. Perhaps trying to waltz across the room with the ex-soldier had not been his wisest idea. But Gai could not help but feel the attempt to break his arm was taking things a bit too far.

Besides, shouldn't Joe be happy? Everyone else was, weren't they? They'd defeated Ackdos Gil, they'd unlocked the secret of the treasure …

He looked around the main cabin, and realised he was perhaps the _only_ one who seemed to be happy. Marvelous and Joe weren't exactly glaring _at_ each other, but rather _near_ each other. Poor Ahim was looking utterly perplexed as she glanced between the two of them. Looking over at the table, he saw Luka and Doc deeply absorbed in a staring contest.

_Odd_, he thought, _this isn't how it is supposed to be_.

A broad grin spread on his face as he enthusiastically danced up to Marvelous, saying, "Marvelous-san, what should we do to celebrate? Have a feast? Oh, I know! I know!" Gai assumed a fighting pose, making mock strikes as he spoke. "We can have a grand feast, and invite all the past Super Sentai we met along the way! There were a few you encountered before I joined, so I can finally meet them and get their autographs!" He accentuated the final point with a strong fist pump.

Marvelous just looked at him impassively before heading for the staircase leading down to the sleeping cabins. Joe followed not far behind. Ahim and Gai were left, united in their confusion.

"Gai-san, I think that sounds like a lovely idea," Ahim said slowly, offering him a weak smile. "You and I shall have to organise it ourselves. Marvelous-tachi all seem—"

"Distracted?" Gai finished for her.

"Indeed," Ahim said in a confiding tone, briefly glancing around to see if anyone else was listening. Realising Luka and Doc were otherwise occupied, she said in hushed tones: "There is much weighing on Marvelous-san's mind at the moment, not the least of which is what to do now."

"Now?" Gai questioned.

"Now. Now that he has found the treasure. That has been his ambition for so long, I am afraid he is lost without it. He needs to know what to do next. And until he decides, he is going to continue feeling lost."

"What to do next?" Gai turned away, stroking his chin in serious thought. He'd not even thought about it himself. What would he do now that the Emperor had been defeated. "Why, we must stay on to protect the Earth! We are _Super Sentai!_"

Ahim shook her head, a sad smile playing on her face. "Gai-san, we cannot stay here."

"Eh?" Gai looked completely bewildered. What did she mean?

"That is, not all of us can. Marvelous-san is a pirate, he'll want to go looking for more treasures. Luka-san wants to buy a planet, making it a safe haven for all the children orphaned by the Zangyack. Joe-san will follow Marvelous-san, he's already promised as much. I'm not sure about Hakase-san, but I think he will go with Marvelous-san. And I must return to Famille. I must rebuild my planet. There are still survivors out there, and many will want to return home. They need their princess."

Gai stood dumbfounded. He had never thought they'd all have to part ways so soon. But, come to think of it, that seemed often to be the way of past Super Sentai.

After a few moments' silence, Ahim kindly took his hands, grasping them in her own. "Gai-san," she said. He was startled out of his reverie and met her eyes. "You will stay on and protect Earth, though, won't you? That is your dream, no? I think it is your destiny. You make a wonderful protector. Earth is lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Ahim-san," Gai smiled genuinely. Mustering up his usual bravado, he posed dramatically. "Earth will always be safe, so long as Gokai Silver is around!"

Ahim smiled at him. When she headed towards the kitchen to prepare tea, he finally collapsed on the couch, all traces of a smile gone.

It should feel better than this, what they'd just achieved.

**So, at this stage it's looking like the rest of the line-up will be as such: Doc, Ahim, Joe, GokaiEveryone :p I think I've pretty much sussed out every chapter, except for Doc's. We'll see how it goes :-p**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Little Goose Girl**


	4. Doc: Following the Leading Lady

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N**: I love Doc to bits, for the record. However, I am peeved at him at the present moment. Only because his conclusion is not coming to me. So apologies for the scrappiness of this, it's all I could think of. Why must he be so wishy-washy? (I adore Doc—not least for his fighting style and ridiculous poses). Also, for those who haven't read my other stories, I have a habit of calling Don "Doc" in narrative, and "Hakase" in speech. This is all Ahim's fault, as "Doc-san" just sounded plain wrong, and I couldn't have Ahim calling him "Hakase" while everyone else called him "Doc", so that's how that came to be. The end. :-D

**AFTERMATH**

**Following the Leading Lady**

"Hakase!" Luka called from the main cabin. "Hurry up with the food already!"

Doc made the finishing touches to the chicken drumsticks before carrying them, along with a loaded plate of green vegetables, out to the main cabin. He placed them on the table, and looked up in surprise. The captain, who always beat the food to the table, and claimed captain privileges of being first-served, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Marvelous?" Doc asked in consternation.

"Who knows, who cares?" Luka replied airily, helping herself to the drumsticks.

"Marvelous-san and Joe-san are still downstairs," Gai supplied.

"He'll be here just as soon as he catches scent of the chicken," Luka said with a full mouth.

Ahim took a seat beside her as the others served themselves. "This looks lovely, Hakase-san."

"Well, it's one of our last meals together, why not go all out?" Doc joked, before realising what he had said. A sombre silence descended on the group as they more fully realised the truth in his words.

"I am going to miss living on the Galleon with all of you," Ahim sighed as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Let's not talk about this," Luka said determinedly, staring at her plate.

"I suppose it will be a new adventure," Gai forced a smile on his face as he attempted to speak cheerfully. "All going our own ways."

"I said, let's not talk about this, okay?" Luka shouted, getting to her feet.

"Luka," Doc said in dismay, watching after her as she stormed off in the direction of the crows' nest.

"It was a lovely meal, Hakase-san," Ahim said, getting to her feet. "Please excuse me."

Doc looked at her plate and realised she had not touched anything. He wasn't offended, though. He'd lost his appetite as well.

Doc got to his feet, intent on following after Luka, while Gai was left alone at the table, poking at his chicken. On the way, Doc bumped into Marvelous.

"Hakase! Watch where you're going!" Marvelous scolded him. "Ah, food! Why is everyone leaving? Never mind—more for me!"

"Marvelous," Doc stammered. "Is that a blood nose?"

"What of it?" Marvelous said around a mouthful of chicken.

Joe passed by Doc then, a nonchalant expression on his face as he nodded at the ship's mechanic. He calmly took his seat by Marvelous and picked up a piece of chicken. When the two started chatting good-naturedly, Doc threw up his hands in confusion and proceeded on his original course.

"Luka?" Doc asked tentatively as he stepped out into the open air.

"Hi, Hakase," Luka smiled at him. Doc had been prepared for tears, but clearly she had not shed any. Yet.

"Lovely view," Doc began awkwardly while staring at his feet. "I'm sorry about back there."

"Not your fault," Luka said flippantly. "It's not anyone's fault. It's just … don't worry."

"What, Luka?" Doc joined her, leaning on the railing.

She leaned over ever so slightly to bump shoulders with him. "Thanks to the Zangyack, I lost my family," she said quietly. "But now, it feels like you're all my new family. I don't want to lose any of you."

"You won't, Luka," Doc smiled warmly, looking out at the setting sun. "We might be going our own separate ways, but we can always keep in touch."

"It won't be the same," Luka said miserably. "Ahim wants to go back to Famille. If Marvelous decides to leave, we'll be leaving Gai behind."

They were both silent for a moment, before Luka ventured to ask, "What about you, Hakase? What are your great big plans now that we're not forcing you to stay with us?"

Doc laughed, looking across his shoulder at Luka, who was refusing to meet his eyes. "You may have forced me to join in the first place, but I'm strong enough now to make my own decisions. I'm staying with you, Luka."

Doc blushed at his slip, but was rewarded with a bright smile from the girl in yellow.

"Come, Hakase," she said, skipping back to the staircase with her usual energy restored. "I want pudding."

"I don't want to make pudding, Luka!" Doc whined, scrunching up his face.

"You're making it, Hakase!" Luka said sternly. She grinned when he reluctantly followed her down. _So much for making his own decisions_, Luka thought with glee.

**And there we are. Believe it or not, I started that many days ago. It just wasn't coming to me, though. But now, it's done. In the meantime, while I've been struggling with that, I've written about half of each of the remaining chapters, so it shouldn't be long at all before they are up!**

**Enjoy episode 48, everybody!**

**Little Goose**


	5. Joe: You Can't See That You're Blind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N**: Hi lovely people! So I've nearly completed the set. This chapter is Joe's, and for the most part, it overlaps with previous chapters. One or two things needed explaining ;-) This chapter, perhaps the next chapter, and definitely the final chapter will be longer than what we have seen so far. These three chapters were what gave birth to this story in the first place. Yayness :-) Well, this chapter specifically. I love all my Gokaigers, but this story, as much as it is everyone's, is Joe's.

**A/N2 (because I love making my notes longer than the actual chapter): **Observation: With Joe, has anyone else noticed that when things get personal, he's all "Screw the sword, I'm gonna punch your face in!"? When Ahim was "kidnapped" in episode 13, Joe _twice_ when "bam-bam-bam-bam-BAM!" to the faces of gormins (thanks to WeLcOmE2pArAdIsE for pointing that out). In episode 47, when fighting Basco, you will notice him at edge of the screen in a group shot, throwing his sword and gun to the ground and punching his palm in preparation. Sadly, more-violent-than-usual Joe was stopped in his tracks by the decision for a Gokai change. So I felt I had to fill that void. It is my duty as a citizen of this universe ;-)

**AFTERMATH**

**You Can't See That You're Blind**

It wasn't Gai's fault—he just happened to be there, which was convenient. Wait. Did Gai just try to _waltz_ with him? Okay, yes. It was all Gai's fault. It was Gai's fault he found himself with his arm twisted behind his back, and then being pushed against the wall.

Wrong place, wrong time. But entirely Gai's fault, of course. He deserved it.

He released Gai when he saw the captain walking down the stairs, Ahim close behind. _Of course_, he thought bitterly. _What else? He leaves you to die, then you go running after him_. He glared. At no-one and nothing in particular. He couldn't say or do anything yet. Not while she was around. And the ship didn't need any more broken furniture. He'd already destroyed the captain's chair. Not that Marvelous had noticed yet.

He couldn't wait 'til Marvelous did notice. One would assume Joe's thirst for a fight had well and truly been quenched by now. One would be wrong.

Gai was prattling on some nonsense about a feast and Super Sentai alumni but Joe wasn't really listening. He was covertly looking at Marvelous and Ahim, listening, as though something, rather than someone, would explain it all to him.

The second Marvelous moved, he followed suit. Away from Ahim, away from Gai's babbling, down into the quiet of the private quarters. He followed Marvelous to just outside the captain's door, halting when Marvelous halted. Saying nothing.

"What?" Marvelous asked at last, sick of his silent shadow. When Joe didn't answer, Marvelous turned around to face his first mate and was greeted by a hand on the shoulder. And a fist to the face. Not once, not twice, but five times in quick succession.

"Ow!" Marvelous exclaimed, cupping his hands around his gushing mouth and nose. "What was that for?"

"You left her there," Joe said simply. "You left her with them."

"I came back," Marvelous replied, seeing stars in front of his eyes. There was not much conviction in his voice. He knew he deserved the broken nose. Needed it, even. Some punishment to alleviate the guilt for what he did. Joe didn't do it for Marvelous' sake, though. He did it for his own.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place," Joe growled, turning on his heel and heading back up the staircase.

"Feel better now?" Marvelous called sarcastically to his retreating back.

"No," was Joe's blunt reply.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Marvelous continued in the same tone of voice.

Joe froze where he was. _Yes_. But he wouldn't. He'd kept it to himself for so long now, there was no reason for things to change. Silence was his ally. Yes, that's it. He wouldn't say a thing.

"She cares about you a lot," Joe said. Or not.

"Ahim cares about everyone," Marvelous pointed out. "It's her fault."

"But she _really_ cares about you," Joe took a menacing step towards his captain. "She would _die_ before she abandoned you. Do you realise that?"

A heavy silence hung between the two men. Joe at last broke it, saying as he turned around, "You don't deserve her."

Marvelous grabbed his first mate by the shoulder, turning him around. "Is that what this is? I don't have her, you fool!"

Joe gave a contemptuous sniff, looking away, but not moving from his spot.

"I _don't_," Marvelous insisted. "Are you really so blind? Thank God I have Luka as my lookout or we'd all be screwed!"

Joe cracked his knuckles uncomfortably, not sure what his captain was getting at. Oh, he got the insult. But not the reason behind it. "What do you mean?" he asked at last, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"You have two perfectly good eyes of your own, and a semi-functioning brain to boot," Marvelous said, staring intensely in Joe's eyes, as though trying to telepathically tell him something. "Figure it out yourself."

* * *

><p>While things were pretty much back to normal between him and his captain, Joe realised the same could not be said about the rest of the ship. Gai was the only one still at the table, and he was far from his usual self. He sat there, poking at his chicken as though testing to see if it was still alive. A flustered Doc had passed the pair just a few moments before, and goodness knows where the girls had disappeared to.<p>

"Oi," Marvelous said, not bothering to swallow his food first. "Where's everyone?"

When Gai did not give any indication he'd heard, Marvelous lazily stretched out a leg and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Gai exclaimed, scrunching his face up and hugging his now bruised leg to his chest.

"Where are they?" Marvelous made a sweeping gesture around the table with his chicken drumstick.

"What does it matter?" Gai asked moodily. "We won't know anything soon enough."

Marvelous and Joe exchanged glances. What on Earth was he on about?

They were saved asking for clarification when Luka skipped up to the table, dragging a mournful looking Doc behind her. "Ah, good!" she exclaimed. "They haven't polished it off yet. Pudding, Hakase!"

"Do I at least get to eat first?" Doc asked, shoulders slumped. Luka did not answer him, but smiled her brilliant smile again, so he happily took his seat beside her.

"Where's Ahim?" Luka asked, looking around with furrowed brows.

"Joe," Marvelous said, using his commanding voice. "Go look."

Joe silently stood as the chatter carried on around him. He had a suspicion where she would be. He was right.

He found her in the kitchen, leaning against the bench while she waited for the kettle to boil.

"Joe-san," she exclaimed gently, straightening her posture. He took the spot next to her, leaning back against the bench as she had been a moment before, burying his hands in his pockets.

They stood in a silence not uncomfortable for a minute, before he asked, "Are you alright, Ahim?"

"Of course I am," she replied, smiling brightly at him.

"Back there…" his voice trailed off.

"It's alright, Joe-san," she said. "I'm alright. I promise."

"I didn't think you were going to make it," Joe quietly confessed. "I—I tried to make it over to you, but I couldn't."

"It's alright, Joe-san," Ahim cooed, placing a comforting hand on his arm. As much as he didn't want to, Joe shifted to the side, and Ahim's hand reluctantly fell away. "Truly. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"But Marvelous—"

"Joe-san, everyone is alive and safe. It doesn't matter what happened then anymore. He came back."

Another silence descended, less comfortable than the last. Both wishing to speak, but for reasons each their own, neither did. At last, the kettle boiled. Ahim poured the hot water into the teapot, her movements precise and measured. He took the tea tray without being asked and without speaking. Silently, they joined the others at the table.

"Did you hear about the upcoming nuptials between our mechanic and lookout?" Marvelous asked them as they took their seats. Both Ahim and Joe snapped their heads in the direction of the scowling Luka and flushed Doc.

"Marvelous," Luka growled dangerously, placing her knee on the table as she reached over to grab him by the shirt front.

"Marvelous!" Doc exclaimed in dismay. Turning to Joe and Ahim, he said, "Don't listen to him. He—he's only—"

"Signing his own death warrant," Luka finished Doc's sentence for him.

"Drawing my own conclusion," Marvelous corrected, freeing himself from Luka's grip. "Can you blame me? Hakase was banging on about his fears for our futures, and not once did you hit him or tell him to shut up."

Luka tapped her chin in contemplation. "Fair point," she conceded. Doc, Ahim, Gai and Joe gasped in unison, eyes wide as they stared at her. "But I believe in trying before you buy. What do you think, Hakase?"

Poor Doc didn't know what to say, so turned his undivided attention to the plate in front of him, hastily shoving as much food as he possibly could into his mouth in one go. The others laughed, resuming normal conversation.

With masochistic inevitability, talk turned to what to do next. Bellies full, they had spread to their usual recreational spots. Doc and Gai stayed at the table, Joe made his way to his bench, Ahim and Luka snuggled down on the couch, and Marvelous—

"What happened to my chair?" Marvelous shouted. Doc and Gai looked at each other nervously, Joe remained stoically silent.

"Is there something wrong with your chair?" Luka said airily. "I hadn't noticed." She still hadn't entirely forgiven him for the incident at dinner.

"Ahim?" Marvelous demanded. She looked too innocent. Joe's head snapped in Ahim's direction, ready for the moment she ratted him out. She'd seen him snap the back off the chair, just after Marvelous went up to the crow's nest. They all had. He'd made no secret of it.

"I'm not sure, Marvelous-san. The Gormin were on the Galleon, after all. Perhaps one of them did it?"

Joe smirked. Safe.

"It wasn't like that when we got back!" Marvelous was still shouting.

"We were a bit preoccupied," Luka pointed out, taking the burden of the lie from Ahim. "You obviously just didn't notice."

Marvelous frowned at the chair, stalked over to the table, grabbed Doc by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged him back in the direction of the chair.

"Can you fix it?" He asked.

Doc examined the pieces of the chair and turned to his captain. "I think I can. It looks like a clean break, so—"

"Fix it." Marvelous then forced Luka to move over on the couch as he joined her and Ahim. "So, Hakase. Do I still have your services, or do I need to look for a new repairman?"

Joe noticed Doc throw a furtive glance in Luka's direction.

"He'll stay," Luka said confidently. "There's no way I'm cooking for you and Joe. Or eating anything you cook."

"Joe can cook," Marvelous pointed out.

"He bakes," Luka corrected. "And he's done that twice. In all the time he's been part of the crew. Good luck getting him to cook for you every day."

"So I get to keep four of my crew, at least," Marvelous said happily, before checking himself. "Which is good, you know, because I don't have to go looking for new recruits or anything. Gai?"

Gai smiled nervously. "I'm staying on Earth. If you're ever here, I'll be here, but I won't be joining you in space."

Marvelous looked sternly at the Earth boy for a moment, before nodding his head in satisfaction. Gai's role was Earth's protector. It always had been. That's why he'd been given the power in the first place.

Joe noticed there was one person Marvelous had not asked. In fact, it looked like no one was going to ask Ahim what she was going to do. It was as though, by not allowing the thought to be put to words, it could be prevented.

Ahim noticed this, and took matters into her own hands.

"When I return to Famille," she began determinedly. Joe silently stood and stalked out of the cabin. No one noticed him stealthily sneak out, for which he was grateful. He did not wish to hear anymore. This was the very thought he tried to keep from his mind. _When she returns to Famille _… and continues a life without him in it.

This didn't feel like the happily ever after Gai told him the Gokaigers would have.

**Phew! Much longer than I anticipated. Somewhere along the line it morphed from Joe P.O.V. to the omnipresent third person P.O.V., but it couldn't be helped. Well, it could, I just couldn't be bothered changing it. It's summer in Australia. It's hot. I just really don't have the energy :-p**

Actually, scrap that. Couldn't be helped. Just tried rewriting the group scene from Joe's P.O.V. Too confusing. Therefore, can't reasonably be done :-D

**Hope you enjoyed it, just Ahim's chapter then the all-in group chapter to go!**

**Huzzah!**

**Little Goose**


	6. Ahim:Maybe You Like Your New Life Better

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N**: Another day, another chapter. Thanks muchly to those lovely people who have reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts on this :-) This chapter is … well, not what I anticipated. But, it's a chapter. And I believe it's wrong to discriminate. After all, it's not the chapter's fault it was unplanned/an accident. Enjoy. Ish.

**AFTERMATH**

**Maybe You Like Your New Life Better**

She knew he thought she didn't notice when he left a room. She always did, though. Especially this time, and it hurt her keenly. Did he think this was easy for her? Did he think she didn't want to stay? Didn't he realise how desperate she was for the support and backing of her friends?

They wouldn't talk about it. None of them would. So she did.

"When I return to Famille," she began. He left the room. Marvelous became extremely interested in his sleeve. Luka and Doc suddenly stood and starting discussing how to do something or other on the ship's computer. Gai put his fingers in his ears, scrunched his eyes shut and started humming to himself.

"Minna-san!" she exclaimed in exasperation. Gai didn't hear her, obviously, but Marvelous, Luka and Doc did. "Please."

"Ahim," Luka said tentatively, looking at the girl who was like her sister with sorrowful eyes. "Sorry. But we're not ready to talk about this yet."

"Well I am," Ahim said determinedly. Seeing the others exchange wary glances, she felt her energy give. No, now was not the time, it seemed. When would it be, though? She got to her feet, making her way to the crows' nest. Luka and Doc exchanged sad glances, while Marvelous got to his feet and slapped Gai upside the head.

"Ow!" Gai cried out. "Marvelous-san!"

* * *

><p>When she stepped up into the crows' nest, she realised she was not the only one there. He stood there, barely visible against the night sky, hair and jacket blending in with the background. Against his face, though, she saw wisps of hair caught in the breeze. It was cold, and she had not though to collect her jacket on the way out.<p>

He turned, hearing her light step. Facing her, his features unreadable as ever they were.

"Excuse me, Joe-san," Ahim made to retreat.

"It's alright," Joe hastily said, reaching out a hand as though to stop her, but restraining himself from making contact. "Stay."

Ahim hesitated for a moment, before taking up the spot beside him on the railing. They were silent, gazing out at the night sky. This clear night, Luka would have found many falling stars, but they were too distracted for anything like that.

"There probably won't be anything to save," Joe said off-handedly, piercing the silent veil. She turned to look at him, but the first mate continued to stare at the night sky. "No point in going back."

"But… I can't know that, Joe-san," She shook her head. "I must see for myself. I know the situation is bad, but—"

"You didn't hear the reports, while you were making your escape," Joe said firmly. "Zatsurig—he didn't just attack planets, he destroyed them. There'd be nothing left to go back to."

"Things can be rebuilt, Joe-san," Ahim replied sternly, as though reaffirming her own beliefs. "And my people will want to return home."

"What if they _don't_ want to?" Joe asked, scowling as he at last turned to face her. "What if they don't want to go back to the place where so many of their friends and families were killed?"

"Joe-san," Ahim sighed sadly.

Joe was master of the deadpan. This fact was the only way he was able to get out the next question. "What if they like their new life better?"

She was lost for words. Joe's gaze as he met her eyes was earnest as he went on to say, "We all miss our old homes, Ahim. It doesn't mean we want to return. I belong here more than I have ever belonged anywhere else. I—I'm happy. Here."

He didn't ask the question he most wanted—needed—to ask her. He'd already spoken far more than he meant to, far more than he felt comfortable with. She always did that. Drew so much more out of him than anyone else had ever been able to. Without even trying. He'd already said to much, but this …

It was just so important. To him.

A small, sad smile spread across Ahim's face. "It's my duty, Joe-san." With that, she side-stepped him and headed back down the staircase. Joe stood as though frozen for several moments, before kicking the crows' nest in frustration.

Downstairs, the others had set up a card game. Marvelous had been shuffling the deck but paused as he saw the faint signs of distress on Ahim's face.

"Ahim, what is it?" he asked bluntly.

"I know it is a lot to ask, Marvelous-san, but could you possibly take me to Famille?"

"What, now?" Marvelous asked, floundering for a response as more than a little shock set in.

"There is no rush," Ahim forced a smile on her face. "Whenever you were planning to take off will suit me fine."

When was he planning to take off? Marvelous frowned as he realised, in all his contemplation about what to do next, he'd never actually considered leaving Earth to do it. What did his brain mean by that?

"I just mean, I have made up my mind," she added, disconcerted by the complete lack of response or even acknowledgement from the captain.

Marvelous returned his gaze to her and nodded stiffly. He knew what would await Ahim when she returned home. He'd seen it too many times before. Perhaps it would be best if she saw with her own eyes how futile her plans were.

"You're sure about this?" he asked as she made her way to the private cabins.

"It's my duty," was her only reply.

* * *

><p>"Ahim hasn't gotten herself kidnapped again, has she?" Marvelous asked as he walked, stretching, into the main cabin the next morning.<p>

Luka and Doc stared at the captain, fascinated by just how much his nose had managed to swell.

"No," Gai answered. "No, she hasn't risen yet."

Marvelous and Joe exchanged glances. The same thought occurred to both. As one, they moved towards the private cabins. Marvelous forced his way into her cabin uninvited, unannounced. Joe hung back, just outside the door, out of sight.

"Marvelous-san!" she exclaimed. The captain found her, dressed for the day, sitting on the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap.

"You're alright, then?" he asked a little uncomfortably.

"What is the matter?"

"You didn't show up for breakfast. I—Joe and I were worried you'd…"

"I don't want to leave," Ahim said quietly, dropping her gaze to her hands. "Why would I want to hurry away from you?"

Marvelous didn't know what to say, so settled for crossing his arms over his chest. The two of them turned their heads in the direction of the open door when they heard the heavy thump of someone ascending the stairs.

"You'll be disappointing a lot of people if you leave," he said awkwardly. "Have you thought about that?"

"My people, Marvelous-san," Ahim said, still not meeting his eyes. "I was told the survivors numbered in the thousands. I must ready Famille for their return."

Marvelous was silent for a moment, nodding as though taking it in. "This would all be much easier if you weren't a princess," he pointed out as he strode away.

"I know," Ahim said to the empty room. "But I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't."

**Sheesh, Ahim, angsty much? This was NOT the direction I intended for this story to go when I first started writing it. However, my conclusion still works! (I hope). Tune in for the next and final chapter, posted sometime this week. Hopefully. This week is a bit of a doozy for me.**

**Little Goose**


	7. Gokaigers: Pirates for Hire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N**: You know, when I started this story, it was just going to be 7 chapters of about 800 words each. Then Joe's chapter happened. Then Ahim's (which wasn't as bad as Joe's, but still about twice as long as I intended). Then this … you'll see what I mean. So much for uniformity.

**A/N2: **I can't believe I actually completed this story! Huzzah! Miracles really DO happen! Let me know what you think of it! I did my usual ratty thing and left it _kinda _open-ended in some regards. You'll see what I mean :-p

**AFTERMATH**

**Pirates for Hire**

"I'm taking the Gokai Jet," she told him quietly, sneaking a glace around the room to see if anyone had heard. No, they were all too involved in their own miserable conversations. "Don't tell Joe."

"Eh?" he exclaimed loudly.

She clamped her hand down over his mouth and gave him her famous death glare. "Hakase!" she hissed. She cast another worried glance around, but if the others had heard Doc, they ignored him.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly. "Why?"

"I need to see Cain," she responded, stopping when she saw the glint in Doc's eyes.

"I thought you said you'd given up on that for now?" Doc asked more than a little pathetically, wondering how he could have misunderstood.

"I'm not staying away for ever," she said, smiling slightly. "I'll be back before you know it. I just want to see how our project is coming along."

"_Our_ project?" Doc asked, frowning.

"Don't let the others know 'til I'm gone. I'm counting on you, Hakase," she smiled, gripping his shoulder tightly as she got to her feet. That settled it for Doc. He would keep her secret. For the whole two and a half minutes it took for the others to figure out where she'd gone.

"What was that?" Marvelous asked as the sudden heavy machinery noises came from the depths of the ship. The Galleon lurched, then lurched again as the sound of a retreating engine could be heard.

"Hakase, what is happening to my ship?" Marvelous demanded, pulling the mechanic up by his collar and dragging him to the computer control panel. "Fix it!"

Doc didn't know what to do. He couldn't give Luka away yet. Joe—or worse still, Marvelous—could still catch her. And so, Doc did what he did best: went into a panicked tizz.

"Now look what you've done," Joe droned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you always need to be so rough with him, Marvelous?"

"I didn't do anything!" Marvelous protested, glaring at Doc in disgust.

"Marvelous-san is right," Gai said hesitantly. "That's a bit pathetic, even by Hakase's standards."

Ahim glanced around the room, then asked, "Where's Luka-san?"

Everyone snapped their heads in Ahim's direction, then proceeded to search around the room themselves.

"Luka!" Gai sung out loud as he traipsed across the cabin. He popped up to the crows' nest to search for her while Ahim wandered down to the private cabins. Marvelous and Joe exchanged unimpressed glances and then rounded on Doc.

"Speak," Marvelous said.

"What are you talking about?" Doc stammered out. Marvelous looked at Joe and nodded. Joe cracked his knuckles. "Okay, okay! I'll talk." Joe looked slightly put out.

"Where's Luka? And what was that crash?" Marvelous asked in dangerous tones.

"Luka _may _have taken the Gokai Jet to go and see Cain," Doc rushed in a tiny voice.

"_What?_" Marvelous and Joe both exclaimed for different reasons. Joe cracked his knuckles again and started mumbling to himself. Marvelous gave Doc a hard look and asked. "Does she plan to come back?"

"Yes. Soon, Marvelous. She just wanted to check up on how their plan to buy and set up a planet was coming along."

"Does she even know where he is?" Marvelous demanded.

"It's Luka," Joe pointed out. "She'll find a way."

"Don't go getting any ideas!" Marvelous called out, directing his comment past Joe and Doc. They turned around to see Ahim hovering near the staircase.

"Marvelous-san, what do you mean?" Ahim asked all too innocently.

"The other machines are off limits. I'll get Nav'i to power them down completely," Marvelous said. "Hakase! Get Nav'i to shut down the other vehicles. Now! You," he turned to Ahim once more. "Stay where I can see you."

"I was just on my way to make some tea, Marvelous-san," Ahim said, excusing herself from the room. Marvelous watched her retreat with narrowed eyes.

"Hakase!" Marvelous called. "Get back here and bring Luka up on the screen!"

As Doc hurried back in and tried to get the Galleon to link with the Jet, Joe stepped up beside Marvelous as the latter glared at the blank screen. The men, brothers in trust more than any men could ever be in blood, stood side by side in identical poses. Facing the screen, arms crossed, legs apart.

Joe spoke.

"If she goes, I go too."

"Eh?" Marvelous exclaimed, masking his wound in an outrage Joe couldn't determine as mock or authentic. "What happened to loyalty? What happened to staying with me beyond my dream? _What happened to gratitude?_"

Joe said nothing, so Marvelous continued while Doc was still busily working away in the background. "Does Ahim know she's acquired a new bodyguard for Famille?"

"I didn't say I was going with her," Joe said bitterly. "Just that if she left, I'm gone too. I don't want to stay around."

"You're an idiot," Marvelous pointed out. He stepped forward then as Luka's face appeared on screen. "You're dead meat."

"What do you mean?" Luka asked innocently, smiling broadly at the captain.

"Explain yourself."

Joe didn't stay around to hear the rest of it. He didn't head to the crow's nest, or to the kitchen or private cabins. He headed down to Earth. Out to the forest that was his favourite training ground. The trees were witness to and victim of the rage, frustration and despair that he had been holing up for too long now. His sword—and Doc's, not that Doc knew—got its first use in over a week, scratching, at best, and amputating, at worst, all the bamboo trees unfortunate enough to be in his vicinity.

He trained. He trained hard until the sun set, and then kept going. Some hours later, he found he could not hold up his swords anymore. His aching arms released them in a clatter to the ground. He collapsed to his knees, panting, almost sobbing from the effort. And other things. The salt from his eyes mixed with the salt from his skin and he stayed there. Unmoving.

At last the sun rose again, and he stiffly got to his feet. It was time to go back. As he made his way from the depths of the bamboo forest towards the ship, he saw a splash of pink out the corner of his eye. Heading in that direction, he recognised it as the pink belonging to a very familiar coat. Picking up his pace, he saw she was curled in a ball, asleep under the canopy of trees.

"Ahim!" he exclaimed, running to her side. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and the girl began to stir. As her eyes fluttered open, he pulled his hand away, resting it in a fist on his crouching leg.

"Joe-san?"

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Looking for you," she said. "Marvelous-san was concerned you might have left us."

"So he sent you to do his dirty work?" Joe said as he helped her to her feet. Stepping back, he realised he was holding his breath.

"No," she said simply, gently. He smiled the faintest of faint smiles. Good answer.

When they returned to the ship, Marvelous was sprawled across his newly repaired chair, munching on an apple.

"About time you two got back," he said lazily. "I was considering sending out a search party, only I didn't have enough people left for a party. So I was considering sending out Gai."

"What about Hakase-san?" Ahim asked as she hung her coat back on the rack. Marvelous just looked at her blankly, as if to say, _is that even a real question?_

"Luka checked in while you were out, wanting to speak to you, Ahim," Marvelous said, pointing lazily at the screen. "She'll be back in a few days, she's already tracked down Cain."

"She must be so happy," Ahim said, smiling.

Marvelous continued to look at her. After a moment, he continued, saying, "Then we can take you to Famille, if you'd like."

"Thank-you, that would be lovely," Ahim said, as though it would be anything but. The others didn't pick up on her tone however, and collectively looked away. Doc followed Ahim to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Joe, though exhausted and in desperate need of sleep, made his way slowly over to his incline bench to begin a set of sit-ups. Marvelous stayed exactly where he was and sulked.

What was the point of all this if they couldn't stay together?

* * *

><p>It was cold in the crow's nest that night. And without her usual companion, lonely. But that was good, in a way. Peace. Quiet. Time to think. About what, though? What more was there to think about? Instead, she tried counting the shooting stars, but failed miserably. Where Luka's eyes were well-trained after years of practice, Ahim's eyes failed to detect anything unusual.<p>

She heard a quiet but familiar tread approaching. Her silence was ruined.

"It's strange," she began, speaking to the newcomer. "When I look at the sky, I merely think of stars. But that's a whole universe we can see. And somewhere out there is Famille."

"Maybe," he said gruffly.

She turned to face him, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"It's not a planet anymore, Ahim," he said earnestly. "It's just a dead rock. Zatsurig made sure of that. Of all people, I'd know. The Zangyack army never did things by halves."

They both gazed silently out at the night sky, thinking. About nothing and everything and how it came to this. A chilly breeze swept by, eliciting an involuntarily shudder from her. He made half a move toward his jacket, before stopping himself.

"We should head back down," he said, voice not giving anything away.

"Joe-san," she began quietly, earnestly, biting her lip as her gaze dropped down somewhere between them both. "How sure are you?"

"From all the reports we heard, it truly sounded as though nothing was left, Ahim. Marvelous, Luka and I have seen other planets Zatsurig got a hold of. There will be nothing to go back to."

Ahim shook her head, smiling sadly at his understandable misunderstanding. "What I meant to say was how sure are you that they'd prefer their new life?"

He met her firm gaze, searching for the right answer to give. There was only one answer, he was sure. "Ahim, their homes are gone. Family and friends killed by the Zangyack. They've already had to relocate and start again once, they won't want to do it again. And they probably can't, anyway."

She nodded in understanding, but said nothing. He watched her for a moment more. Then the words came out without his bidding. "Maybe you like your new life better, too," he said with more than just a hint of hope in his voice.

He was alarmed to see tears spring to Ahim's eyes. She scrunched her skirt up in her fists, and then, with a sudden sob, exclaimed, "I don't want to leave!"

Joe's arms hung awkwardly, uselessly by his side. Almost moving but then being stopped by sheer strength of will and an archaic sense of propriety. He replied with an earnestness almost too eager, "Then don't."

* * *

><p>"I'm gone five days," Luka sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. The scene that greeted her when she returned was far from the one she envisioned. Well, except for Doc. He was as cheerful and scared of her as ever. Gai's enthusiasm was expected, but so strong had been his hug she suspected she may have a broken rib. It was okay, though, he <em>definitely<em> had one after the swift elbow she gave him as thanks. Ahim gave her an affectionate hug and a cup of tea.

Okay, okay. So maybe _that_ was to all be expected. Her interest lay in the fact it was such a complete turnaround from the mood she'd left them in. Marvelous and Joe were the _real_ surprises. Marvelous, happy not to be losing any of his crew, had not only _not_ shouted at her, but he'd clapped her on the shoulder quite happily.

And Joe … well, she couldn't quite believe it. She been prepared for his wrath. No one touched the Jet except for Joe. She'd stolen it from under his nose. However, when she returned, she saw Joe do something she'd never in a million years thought she'd see.

Smile.

An actual, genuine smile. Not just a smirk. It didn't take her long to figure out the good mood was due to the fact Ahim had decided, after much consideration and subtle persuasion from a man in blue (and not so subtle persuasion from a man in red), to remain where she was. On the Gokai Galleon.

This was the reason for the ridiculous amount of food Marvelous had demanded Doc cook, and the balloons which Ahim and Gai (and Joe, momentarily, before he remembered who he was) had blown up and scattered around the cabin.

At last, they were celebrating. It was long overdue.

Gai provided his own music after the meal, singing and dancing to what he said were Super Sentai themes. He even managed to get each of the girls and Doc up and dancing with him at one point, though that pursuit was brought to an abrupt end when he tried to dance with Marvelous.

"So what now?" Doc asked. All excited chatter fell away in an instant. Doc flushed red as he realised he'd done it again. Only this time, he noticed the others were not sad, but seriously thinking about their next move.

"I was thinking," Marvelous began, all heads turning abruptly in his direction. "We're pretty good at what we've been doing."

"Looking for treasure?" Doc asked in confusion.

"Fighting," Joe corrected.

Marvelous nodded once at Joe. "And even though the Zangyack are meant to have disbanded their army and retreated, I'm not buying it."

"They'll be reluctant to give up all the planets they've taken over," Luka agreed.

"The SPD are onto it," Gai looked up, proud to be able to contribute. "But there's only so much they can do at one time."

"So you think we should help them out?" Ahim asked, directing her question at Marvelous.

"No," Marvelous grinned. "Not exactly. I was thinking we could start a business. Use the Super Sentai powers to go and deal with the Zangyack who haven't buggered off yet."

"Eh? Like, 'Pirates for Hire'?" Luka asked in confusion.

"Exactly," Marvelous said. "When we hear reports of a planet the Zangyack are still occupying, we'll go free them."

"And it's as simple as that?" Joe scoffed. He didn't trust Marvelous' smirk.

"Yes," Marvelous said confidently. "For a small fee, of course."

"And by 'small', you mean?" Joe asked.

"Exorbitantly high," Marvelous grinned.

"Ah," Joe said. That'd be it.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim scolded, but she too was laughing.

Gai was the only one who did not join in the laughter. If they were going out into the galaxy, he would not go with them. He knew that already. He'd told them. Seeing Gai's look, and in a rare moment of understanding, Marvelous said, "You can join us anytime you'd like."

Gai smiled sadly. "I should stay here. I can't go disappearing off into space. Gokai Silver is Earth's protector."

"But we'll be based on Earth," Marvelous added. "It's home, after all."

"Marvelous!" Gai exclaimed sentimentally, tears springing to his eyes as he embraced the captain.

"Oi! Get off!" Marvelous yelled uncomfortably. Ahim, Luka and Doc laughed together, while Joe smirked.

Yes. This was how it was meant to be.

**This chapter is dedicated to the Gokai Jet, the Gokai Marine, the Gokai Racer and the Gokai Trailer, all of which have not had any screen time for the longest, longest time. How I do miss them.**

**How I shall miss everything to do with this show in just a few weeks!**

**I hope the last few episodes are satisfying for everyone!**

**Happy viewing,**

**Little Goose**


End file.
